This invention relates to the construction of a bridge overhang deck and more particularly to an adjustable and readily transferable concrete form support system for supporting the forms used in the pouring of concrete bridge overhang decks.
In the construction of bridges concrete is poured in wet form onto molds or forms. The sides of the bridges normally have an overhang extending in overhanging fashion to one side of a supporting beam. The overhang is a cantilevered extension of the roadbed beyond the support member. Due to the changes in super-elevation or bank about curves on the bridge, such as a curved ramp or the like, it is important that the proper super-elevation be maintained at the various points when the concrete roadbed is poured. Each section of the bridge overhang deck to be poured is supported by a number of spaced apart overhang support brackets, and after a poured section has cured, the brackets in the prior art are disassembled, moved to a subsequent section to be poured, and reassembled. Additionally, to disassemble the prior art brackets requires the excessive use of a crane to hold each form while the brackets are disassembled, the crane being utilized to support a heavy C-frame assembly known in the art as a "C-caddy" hold the brackets while a man unloosens a hanger bolt from beneath the bracket. The crane carrying the bracket is thereafter moved to the subsequent section. Crane fees are a major cost factor in the construction of such bridges, and the crane when utilized for the aforesaid purposes must be taken from another portion of the construction and is not utilized in an effective and efficient manner. Various overhang concrete pouring support brackets have been proposed in the prior art such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,825 (Williams); 3,782,675 (Boll et al); 3,782,676 (Boll et al); 3,806,074 (Ward); 3,861,634 (Hood et al); and 4,450,121 (Bequette).
Additionally, in the construction of such bridge overhangs as the contour of the edge of the bridge varies, different edge forms taking into account the different inclinations of the edge must be utilized, thereby requiring a substantial number of edge forms to be assembled and disassembled from the bridge overhang support brackets. The lack of adjustability of the edge forms adds to increased labor costs, and inefficient utilization of manpower and an increase in the time required to assemble the forms at the subsequent sections.
The construction of a major bridge can be quite costly and time consuming. Any improvements directed toward the reduction in the time to assemble, transfer and reassemble the concrete forms utilized for the bridge overhang, and the more effective utilization of the cranes required, not only can result in reducing the construction time and costs for the overhang portion of the bridge, but can also reduce the overall time for completing the bridge.